Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 26: Cat got your tongue, Ladynoir
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 26: Cat got your tongue, Ladynoir


\- Well? Cat's got your tongue, Chat? First time I see you having no answer. - Ladybug scoffed, looking at her partner's petrified face. She couldn't keep her act for long, and soon she shied away, and the snarky, unfair smile vanished from her lips when she found herself staring at the vanishing point on the horizon.

Adrien swallowed loudly. The night's air was warm, but right now, cold shivers raced against his skin, under his suit. He couldn't even find himself strength to stand up and meet Ladybug face-to-face, but then again, the burden was much heavier than he realised.

\- You... you are pregnant?

Ladybug looked at him again. She tried finding answer to that simple question for almost as long as he did to ask it.

\- Yes. - she repeated herself. - Nothing has changed since the last five minutes.

And then, in a split of second, he was on his legs again, his hands closed around her torso, hovering slightly, as if even touching her in an inappropriate place would have lasting impact.

\- You don't have to be that cautious, Chat. - Ladybug spoke, almost reading Adrien's mind - You can still kiss me like usual.

Fulfilling her request, Chat pushed his lips against hers, pushing her, as gently as he could against the wall she was leaning on. His hands, like countless times before, wandered around her back, though this time avoiding her bottom. But as their kiss grew in length, Marinette's memories begun to stir, like they do in moments like these, and she suddenly remembered every time she spent with Chat, not as friends or partners, but as a couple.

From their first, very awkward kiss which felt that it was overdue by at least two or three years, to the rapid progression in their intimate gestures that drove both of them wild underneath their suits, to finally unleashing that passion in places she otherwise wouldn't ever thought as romantic. They've made love in the dark alleyways, had sex in the park at night, they rutted on the rooftops, often disregarding any rules of safety.

But then again, by opening herself for him, Marinette often comforted Chat. She knew there was something with his family he couldn't tell her, some past troubles he wasn't able to articulate. And she understood him, giving him the shoulder, though often she gave him much more of her. Marinette felt all the kisses he left on her body, both the gentle and subtle, as well as the hungry and possessive that would leave marks for days and force her to hide her neck with a scarf. She remembered the pleasure he gave her, and the moans of satisfaction when she returned it to him. And once again, as she locked her legs around his torso, she felt the multitude of streams of his warmth filling her up, all at the same time in a huge flood of lust that ultimately brought them to this point.

Marinette broke the kiss when suddenly she felt an unusual taste in her mouth, and when she stared into Chat's face, she knew what was the odd flavour.

\- Ladybug, I-I'm not gonna leave you. - Chat spoke through his tears - I'm gonna be the best father I could be, I promise. I'm sorry. - he spoke for a while, and knelt to give her still flat belly a kiss.

\- Chat... - Marinette closed her hands on his head, gently scratching him behind ears - You don't have to apologise. It's not... - she paused, hoping he wouldn't notice her face turning crimson - It's not like I... regret those moments with you.

He looked up, wiping the last of his tears from his eyes.

\- You're not angry at me?

\- Well... - Marinette paused - I can't lie, I thought it would happen later, I knew it. I'm just twenty-four, my mom was older when she had me.

She looked again at Chat, kneeling in front of her, as if he was waiting for a verdict. She smiled, and that gesture seemed to know him he could rise.

\- Chat, don't get me wrong, I'm gonna always be a bit angry at you... But I can't stay mad too long at the father of my child. - she punched him gently in the chest - And besides, let's face it, half of those times when we did it I was as horny as you, so...

\- No, Ladybug, it- Chat stuttered - Ladybug, I know I messed up. But let me make it up for you.

Marinette smiled, and put her arms around his neck, embracing him with another slow kiss.

\- I'm glad you'll take care of our kitten, but there has to be a name on the birth certificate, Chat. - she spoke, trying to sound casual, and hide that her body was shaking.

\- There will be, my lady.

A bright flash of green light later, Chat Noir was no more, and this time Ladybug found herself unable to speak, until the blonde-haired man asked her.

\- Cat's got your tongue?


End file.
